Sonic and Miku Connected Worlds
by SonDashFan
Summary: When a spacepod from well (Space) crashes on sonics home planet containing a human girl with an amazing voice who is she where did she come from? one things for certain Mobius is going to get a whole lot more interesting! Creators (Me)! (DD Aka DemonicDani)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SonDashFan here with a new story! (note this contains Vocaloids if you don't like it then click the big red X at the top of your browser) I Do not own VOCALOID or Sonic i only**

**own the storyline! Will include Sonmiku you have been warned haters!**

It was a warm and stormy night not a creature stirred save for a certain Azure blue hedgehog his name Sonic The Hedgehog! A hero known across worlds and dimensions alike he has done it all! Travelled back in time battled earth shattering demons and even became a king! But now he was bored and needed something new even if it wasn't dangerous it would be nice to see new things, If only... He thought "BOOM" Sonics wish came in the form of a silver and teal space-pod! Instinct taking control jumping as high as he could towards the pod with his arms outstretched ready to grab it he was having a little trouble holding on to it at first but he finally managed to get a grip on it and land safely once he touched down he decided to take a look at Who or what is the passenger of the pod "Hmm this button must open it! And with that sonic pressed the button and then a tinge of fear filled sonic thinking it could be some sort of new threat but he was put at ease when he saw what was inside as the smoke cleared revealing a female human with long bluish green pigtails wearing black headphones with a sleeveless grey top and a cyan tie but the most distinguishing, feature was a number marking in red "01" on her arm "What could that mean? Sonic thought he decided to take her tails house and find out who she is and with that he sped off to tails house the journey there took a little while but within a few minutes he and this mysterious girl had arrived at their destination,without hesitation he knocked on tails door it took a little while for tails to respond considering it was 2am in the morning but sure enough his two tailed friend had opened the door to let him in "Hey sonic if you wanted a sleepover you ha-... Tails stopped midway sentence to notice the girl in sonics arms "S..Sonic who is she? "I have no idea buddy i found her during one of my nightly runs but thats not the weirdest part she fell from the sky in a space-pod! At that instant tails snapped wide awake WHAT! "Sssssh tails your gonna wake her up! "Nani? The mysterious girl began to stir within her slumber and slowly began to awaken "see tails what did i tell you? "sorry sonic i just kinda freaked out when you said from a space pod... "point taken... By now the girl in question had awakened her eyes fluttered open and sonic and tails looked on her immediately as she sat up an sonics arms ..."easy"... Are you ok? Y...yes but who are you and where am i? Whats my name you ask im only the coolest hedgehog in the world sonic stated doing his trademark grin and thumbs up pose towards the mysterious girl which made her giggle with amusement "cool name it sounds like your fast!" "oh believe me you have noooo idea lets just say i can run at the speed of sound" she stood there with a deadpanned expression "Girl uhhhhm girl anyone hooooome? "...huh what.." oh sorry i just conked out there for a second... "Soo whats your name? Sonic asked "to my friends im known as Hatsune Miku! And we sing songs and the band we are in are called the Vocaloids touring the world singing songs exploring new places its an amazing experience and we wouldn't give it up for anything! "Can i hear you sing? Sonic asked "i..dont know ive never performed for just one person... But ill try she said with a confident smile "Alright miku bring down the house! Sonic encouraged" (Song World Is Mine)

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?  
As Miku began to sing sonic was awestruck by her amazing performance and began to cheer for her  
Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo

^DERE TIME END^

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

And with the final note miku ended the song with a little dance which Sonic found rather cute "Soo how was it?" sonic was at a loss for words at her amazing singing voice "Miku your voice is beautiful! And you've got the looks to match! At this little comment Mikus cheeks turned a little pink "thank you sonic it really means alot to me that you think that... "Yaaaaaaawn" Miku exclaimed "im getting really sleepy..and ive got nowhere to sleep..." "you do now! Lets go back to my place ive got a spare guest room you could use! "What really thank you ...sonikku "sonniku?" "its a nickname i made for you like it?" "yeah i do its cool like me! Im glad you like it and i think it suits you because your kinda cute.. "i do have that effect on people... Any-ways we should get going! Thanks for letting me stop by tails no problem Sonic and maybe tomorrow we should introduce Miku to all our friends! That sounds like a great idea! What do you say Miku? I would love too! And i always love making new friends! Then its settled ready to go? Yes! Ok good now hold on tight! Miku did as she was told as she held tight onto sonic "And away we go!" "Whooooosh" and with that they took off in a blinding flash of speed it took little under an hour but sure enough they had arrived at sonics home "Wow your house is big! Miku exclaimed awestruck at the size of Sonics house "pretty cool huh? Now lets get inside before we get wet anymore... "good point" Miku pointed out "ill give you the tour of the house tomorrow but for now lets hit the sack! "yeah im pretty tired too... Collapsing from tiredness Miku drifted into a serene slumber on the sofa "she cant sleep there... Oh well guess ill have to carry her... He picked her up and began to walk up the stairs and into the guest room he set her down in her bed and he began to notice a sweet smell emanating from somewhere but where? He looked down and noticed the smell was coming from miku he bent down to have a sniff and his nose was met with the scent of strawberries and various fruits "she has such a sweet smell to her and shes pretty too! And what am i thinking i just met her not 2 hours ago and im already trying to hit on her? Good going me... Aw well i guess i should be getting bed myself now but before Sonic left the room he decided to give Miku a goodnight kiss so he bent down and kissed her forehead "sweet dreams Miku..." and with that he left the room so he could sleep himself but unbeknownst to sonic Miku smiled in her sleep...


	2. Chapter 2 Melting Away (Literally)

Hey SonDashFan and DD! back with another chapter! In the last chapter sonic found a Mysterious girl which happened to be Hatsune Miku! It looks things will be getting interesting!

Green Hill Zone 5:00 AM  
It had been a few hours since Miku had arrived at Sonic's world and since then all sonic could think about was, how did she get there? Where did she come from? Also Sonic hadn't slept yet due to his love of looking at the stars but there was something else that kept him awake. At that moment Sonic thought back to when Miku sang a song for him.

Tails he may not have realized it at first but Sonic felt warm when listening to her cheerful and upbeat voice as it passed through his very being as if was an extension of her soul she truly had talent... "Maybe i should try to get her into a band? It would be a great way for me to hear her sing again heck maybe i could take her on a tour of Möbius and show her the sights of our world once she has settled in but for now iv,e gotta focus on getting the rest my friends to like her which shouldn't prove too difficult except... Amy she goes crazy whenever im with ANY other female than her its a good thing I dumped her last month... But the problem is she still pursues me even after dumping her! She has to realize that just because i hang out with other girls doesn't mean she can try to murder me or said friend... But despite that im sure amy will warm up to miku ...with time..." He thought.

"Time for a shower i guess.. " Sonic murmured as he made his way upstairs for a shower. Though he heard a familiar voice flooding from the bathroom and he decided to press his ear to the door in curiosity and listen ~La la la la la~ well thats a pleasant sound shes singing again... Sonic fell into a trance as she began once again... (Song MELT)

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalaa...

asa me ga samete  
massaki ni omoi ukabu kimi no koto  
omoi kitte maegami wo kitta  
[doushita no?] tte kikaretakute

pinku no sukaato ohana no kamikazari  
sashite dekakeru no  
kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!

meruto toketeshimaisou  
suki da nante zettai ni ienai...  
dakedo meruto me mo awaserarenai  
koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
datte kimi no koto ga ... ...suki na no

onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou na no  
demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa!

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalaa...

meruto eki ni tsuiteshimau... ...  
mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara  
meruto te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
mou bai bai shinakucha ikenai no?  
imasugu watashi wo dakishimete!

... ...nante ne

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
lalalaa...  
"Maybe I should shower later... Sonic said as he went back to bed...


End file.
